Talk:Trans/c3nd3nt@l's computer
Who is us.un? I suspect that this is Stanton Dowd since according to Icarus Effect, he apparently never leaves New York and the UN HQ is in New York. But he doesn't have a known affiliation with the UN so I'm not sure if this is too speculative to add. Iwantacallisto (talk) 17:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I wouldn't be so sure Taggart is us.dc/Washington. He's the one who wants to wait for the UN vote, as seen from the conversation with Page on his computer - which makes him us.un/NY. In this case, us.dc could be someone from the US government / FEMA / Secret Service / etc. :On the other hand, Taggart indeed seems to be based in Washington. In the DXHR prologue, Humanity Front protesters were gathering in Washington, and Taggart may have been leading them. In Icarus Effect, Taggart had a conference in Washington on the eve of the attack on Sarif. :But then again, in the book the Washington speaker sounds like: ::DeBeers: "What about the deployments of our agent provocateurs for the active phase?" ::Washington: "I've staged the operatives in all the standby locations," said the politician ... "We're ahead of schedule." :and the New York speaker (later in the book): ::"Let's cut to the meat of this. What effect will there be with the loss of the Temple asset? ... This was obtained by our associate in Montreal, from the estate's security server. The footage has already been repurposed for our needs." :None of them sound like Taggart to me. But maybe Taggart wasn't on these meetings in the book. :-/ Sugarhoney (talk) 12:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah actually, considering that email, the things that us.un says does ''sound like Taggart. I was a bit confused about who the "politician" in ''Icarus Effect ''was meant to refer to since I don't recall Taggart being called a politician in the game (but maybe he is?). I doubt its meant to be some random character, though. I'd say that it's either someone from the Council (so that basically leaves Dowd since its clear who the other council members are) or some Illuminati character from the game (which, again, only leaves Taggart since Zhao and Darrow are obvious). :::The Washington quote from Icarus Effect, ''could ''be Taggart. Is it possible that the "agent provocateurs" has something to do with Humanity Front? Expecially since it says a few lines later: ::::''The demonstations and confrontations they had gently encouraged were a regular feature on the global news cycle. ::::''- ''as in the Humanity Front/ Purity First protests etc. :::Even what Page says about the "media" in Icarus Effect doesn't make that much sense for his character either. Surely Everett who's CEO of Picus would deal with the media aspect. So even if it doesn't fit 100%, it might still be him. :::I was pretty convinced Washington was Taggart until seeing that email; now I don't know what to think. Agh why did they have to be so vague about it!